


Cheese

by spiralicious



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko goes shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Some storyline for my AU were Zuko is stalking Hakoda that I couldn't use.
> 
> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 14 "Distort," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Zuko groaned as he walked into the convenience store. He hated that stinky cheese his uncle had recently fallen in love with and he hated even more that he had been sent across town on his bike to buy some. He passed the magazine rack on his way to the dairy case and a headline on a Cosmo caught his eye. It was advertizing an article about giving better hand jobs. He looked around to see if anyone else was looking and picked up the magazine. He flipped to the article.

“Hey! This isn’t a library!”

Zuko flinched. He debated what would be more embarrassing; buying the magazine or getting caught stealing it. He sighed and started picking up more manly looking magazines to stack on top of the Cosmo and then continued on to the dairy case to get the cheese.

At the checkout counter, Zuko tried to look casual as the cashier got closer and closer to the Cosmo. Just then, someone else walked into the store.

“Hey, Zuko!”

Zuko turned and saw Hakoda, standing there. “So what are you doing all the way over here?”

“I’m just picking up…” Both of them looked down as the Cosmo was dragged across the counter. “…some things for my uncle.”


End file.
